Totally Spies special episode election fraud
by SteveG12358
Summary: This is a parody episode of the 2016 United States Election with parody characters of Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump. The Spies and Victor look for who took nanobots from a top secret lab and uses them to cheat in the United States Election. The Spies and Victor must find who took them before the buddy cheats in the election.


Totally spies Special Episode Election Fraud

FADE IN

INT. TOP SECERT LABORATORY EVENING

In a top secret laboratory a female scientist was working on some nano bots. She took off her eye from the microscope and place a glass cover on the nanobots.

FEMALE SCIENTIST

Nighty night, sleep tight don't let the viruses bite.

CUT TO

EXT. TOP SECERT LABORATORY WINDOW.

The Female Scientist place the nanobots in the nanobots in the glass case and closed it. The Female Scientist turned off the light and left the laboratory.

RONALD VON THUMP

Finally I can get the nanobots.

Ronald Von Thump cut a hole in the glass and break into the laboratory.

BACK TO SCENE

Ronald falls onto the floor of the laboratory and his wig fall off from his head.

RONALD VON THUMP

Ouch, I should've not fired my assistant in the first place, he shall do this for me.

Ronald Von Thump picked up his wig and put it back his head. He goes to the glass case and opened it up and grabbed the nanobots.

RONALD VON THUMP

I don't care, these will make my dream come true by becoming the president of the United States.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL FRONT ENTRANCE SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

At the front entrance of Beverly Hills Elementary the Spies are waiting for Victor. Clover was getting impatient.

CLOVER

What's taking Victor so long?

SAM

School will end for him in 5 minutes so it's been 5 minutes.

ALEX

So now here is Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I'm right behind you.

The Spies screamed and Victor turned visible from his invisibility.

ALEX

Victor you can turn invisible with your plant powers?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, I also developed a new part of my plant powers, I developed Empathy.

CLOVER

What's that?

SAM

It can help the hero read or sense people's emotions.

ALEX

That's cool but why you used his invisibility?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

For that.

The school bell ranged and the students from the school rushed out from the school. The Spies and Victor are stamped by the students. The Spies and Victor stand up from the ground.

CLOVER

That explains it.

CUT TO

EXT. SUBURB STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS SUNNY

The Spies and Victor walk down the suburb of Beverly Hills and turned a corner.

SAM

So with another enhancement of your powers what else is new?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well the teacher was teaching us the Election Day where our new president comes to power and people are struggling to pick either Maloney Linton or Ronald Von Thump.

CLOVER

I say Maloney Linton because we need to have a woman in politics.

ALEX

Of course Maloney Linton shall win, besides Thump is an idiot, he only thinks about himself.

SAM

Not really, people started to look up to him like he is the prefect president, the only thing wrong with undecided voters is that they don't think hard enough for the prefect president.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And I heard from some of the teachers at school is that they don't know who to choose. My mom and Indy are both voting for Linton.

CLOVER

That's right who needs Thump, he'll just quit at the last minute and return to his richest.

ALEX

Speaking of Linton we are now voting for her in the election.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you're now able to vote?

SAM

Totally, we are now old enough to vote.

Suddenly a school bus stop in front of the Spies and Victor. Suddenly a WOOHP vacuum tube pop up from the roof of the school bus and suck the Spies and Victor. The School Bus drove off.

CUT TO

EXT. FREEWAY DAYTIME

The School bus drove up into the freeway.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SCHOOL BUS MOVING

The Spies and Victor are in the school bus with Jerry driving it.

CLOVER

Jerry are you driving the bus?

JERRY

That's right.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So is it time for another mission for us?

JERRY

That's right and now I am giving you the low down. There was a break in at a top secret laboratory a day before Election Day.

ALEX

Alright that is totally intense, who do such a thing.

JERRY

I don't know but it's very serious. Whoever broke into it last night at the lab will use the technology to ridge the election.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy suits.

SAM

Gadget us up and we are on our way.

JERRY

Good here are your gadgets.

Jerry presses a button on the dashboard and the gadgets fall from the ceiling.

JERRY

For this mission you'll be needing the Erase a Space Bangle, the Suction Cup Bottom Go Go Boots, the High Vacuity Disrupting Sound Wave Bomb Box, Single Tracking Robotic Butterfly, and for you Victor the WOOHP Magic Eraser.

The WOOHP School Bus stop at the top secret laboratory.

JERRY

Here is your stop good luck.

The Spies and Victor ran out from the WOOHP School Bus.

CUT TO

EXT. TOP SECRET LAVBORATORY FRONT YARD

The Spies and Victor ran through the gates of the laboratory and ran right up to the laboratory. Suddenly the alarm came off in the yard and the Spies and Victor heard the alarm going off.

Suddenly security robots came out from the ground and surrounded the spies and Victor. The robots aimed their laser cannons right at the Spies and Victor.

CLOVER

This isn't good at all.

ALEX

I know the baddy put robots up so we won't investigate the crime scene.

SAM

It's time to bash some bots.

The Spies and Victor dodges the laser fire. Sam leaped into the air and karate chopper a robot in half and throws an uppercut punch at another robot hitting it and sending it flying through the air and smashes down onto a tree.

A robot took out 4 buzz saws from its arms and activated them. Alex dodges the swings of the buzz saws and cartwheeled to dodges another buzz saw attack. Alex ran up from behind a robot and throws a spin hook kick right behind it and knocked it's head off. Another Robot came up from behind Alex and swings it's buzz saw at her. Alex leaped into the air and the robot cuts another robot's head off. Alex then uses one of the robot's buzz saws to cut off its arm and uses the other arm to cut the robot in half.

Clover dodges several laser fire from 3 robots. Clover slingshot off from a tree and throws a flying jump kick right at the 3 robots hitting all 3 of them and smashing them into pieces.

Suddenly 8 robots surrounded Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow out 3 roots out from the ground. The 3 robots stabbed through 3 robots and Victor leaped off from one of the robots and fired razor sharp leaves from the trees right at the other 3 robots hitting them and slicing the robots in half.

Victor's fist glowed green and throws 2 punches at 2 robots hitting them and smashing them into pieces. Victor throws a kick right at the last robot hitting it and sending it flying upward into the air.

FEMALE SCIENETIST

Sorry about that due to the break in we need to beef up security.

SAM

It's alright we handle some evil robots some times.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now could we see what happened here?

FEMALE SCIENTIST

The theft only took one thing or things, nanobots that allow to control peoples' minds.

ALEX

Mind control robots, what will they think of next.

CUT TO

INT. TOP SECERT LABORATORY DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor enter into the laboratory and see the laboratory was a mess.

ALEX

Whoever broke into the laboratory didn't leave it the way it is.

SAM

Now it's investigation time.

The Spies and Victor look around the laboratory for clues. Victor stopped a hole in the window.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is that a clue?

SAM

Good eye Victor.

Sam scans the hole in the window. Clover then notice hair on the floor.

CLOVER

This is also a clue, hair on the floor.

Clover picked up the hair and puts it onto her compowered. Clover's compowered scans the hair. The compowered shows the results of the hair sample and a picture of Ronald Von Thump came up on the screen.

CLOVER

Looks like the hair belongs to Ronald Von Thump.

ALEX

Does he want to break into a lab?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to find out.

CUT TO

INT. TOP SECRET LABORATORY CAMERA ROOM LATER

The Spies and Victor are in the Camera room. Sam types down on the keyboard.

Suddenly a commercial for the Ronald Von Trump Presidency came up. The commercial reveling negative comments on Maloney Linton.

VOICE (V.O)

(over the commercial)

Maloney Linton say that she will become the "very first female president of the United States" but people say that she is not perfect of keeping emails of the government secret, she is more worse than her husband Phil Linton, she is sick and untrustworthy,who do you want to run this country right?

RONALD VON THUMP

Me, and as your upcoming new president I promise to run this country more than right but good. I am Ronald Von Thump and with me in office I shall make this country good again.

CLOVER

As if you're going to make this country bad.

SAM

Strange, he came in her and took what he wants and now he sabotage the security footage.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I think we found who is behind all of this.

ALEX

Not so fast, we need more time to find more clues.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But what do we do now, we found 3 clues so far.

SAM

We just got to get some more dirt on Thump. Now let's send what we found to Jerry and see what he think of it.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

At the campus grounds of Mali u the Spies and Victor are sitting at a bench and testing out Victor's empathy.

ALEX

(pointed to a man in the distance)

Alright Victor what do you think he's feeling right now.

The man was tired from running.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

He feels tires and needs to take a break.

CLOVER

(pointed to the heart broken girl)

Ok what about her over there.

The heart broken girl started to cry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She's said and she's crying.

SAM

And now for another one.

MANDY

Well, well, well the 3 losers and their little loser boyfriend.

CLOVER

Mandy bug off.

MANDY

Oh please I know that this little man is your boyfriend because you share him.

SAM

It's not that Mandy we're just friends with him.

MANDY

Alright as the time comes you will have feelings for your boyfriend of yours, right Trent.

TRENT

Everything you say is always right.

Mandy and Trent walk away from the Spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can read their emotions, Mandy is mean, rude, selfish, joking around, and Trent is sad, humiliated, untreated and tired.

CLOVER

Trent should get another job.

Suddenly Sam's cellphone ranged and she answers it.

SAM

It's time to vote. Usually Voting stations are packed so we downloaded voting apps for this election.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good thinking.

The Spies look at their cellphones and started to vote.

VOICE (V.O)

(cellphone)

Thank you for voting for Ronald Von Thump.

ALEX

No we want Maloney.

The Spies presses their cellphones again.

VOICE (V.O)

(over cellphone)

Thank you for Voting for Ronald Von Thump.

CLOVER

As if we want Maloney, with Thump in office he'll just make this country worse.

The Spies presses their cellphones again.

VOICE (V.O)

(over cellphone)

Thank you for Voting for Ronald Von Thump.

ALEX

(angry over the phone)

What is wrong with this piece of junk we want Maloney.

The Spies presses their cellphones again.

VOICE (V.O)

(over cellphone)

Thank you for Voting for Ronald Von Thump.

Alex and Clover got angry over the votes.

CLOVER

(angry)

Ahhh what is with this app it looks like a fake app.

SAM

It's not that.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What is it Sam?

SAM

If our connections are right looks like Ronald Von Thump is ridging the election.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged. She picked it up and answered it.

SAM

(to Jerry)

Jerry we may know who is behind all of this, it's Ronald Von Thump.

JERRY

You mean the Republican candidate?

ALEX

He might be.

JERRY

Well if he is you have to find out more clues at Thump Towers.

Sam turned off her compowered. Clover activates the Single Tracking Robotic Butterfly.

CLOVER

Single Tracking Robotic Butterfly led us to Thump.

Clover releases the butterfly into the air and flies into the distance.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Fallow that fly.

FADE TO

TOP OF THUMP TOWER EVENING SUNSET.

The robotic butterfly landed onto the top of the tower. The Spies and Victor landed down onto the rooftop wearing their spy uniforms.

SAM

(looking at her watch)

We only have 6 hours until Election Day is over, so we need to find out if Thump is cheating.

The Spies walk down on the side of the building with their Suction Cup Bottom Go Go boats with Victor on Sam's shoulders.

Sam uses the Erase a Space Bungle to erase a hole in the window and break into the office.

CUT TO

INT. RONALD VON THUMP'S OFFICE SUNSET EVENING

The Spies and Victor enter into the office and look around for some clues.

ALEX

Wow this is one freaky office.

CLOVER

Totally I only like him better off while he was the king of reality TV with his show the Student.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know look at all of this.

The Spies and Victor sees weird art along the wall of Ronald Von Thump. With Mount Rushmore with all of Ronald's faces on it. A Picture of himself posing as George Washington and him riding on a horse shirtless.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Even that one, I think Ronald needs some work on his body.

CLOVER

Not some work, more like the whole workout routine.

Alex and Victor laugh at Clover's joke.

SAM

Guys look what I have found on his computer. It's a check list of what he is going to do as president.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(reading the checklist)

He's returning all of the soldiers back to the Middle East to fight, I rather go with Maloney's idea, having Air Strikes instead of having soldiers on the ground.

ALEX

(reading the checklist)

He is making all of the other countries pay for all of the expenses for this country. Like the giant long fence along the Mexican Border, post his faces on literally everything and everywhere in American. Firing everyone else in the government so he won't listen to other people's suggestions on what they say about his duties, taking America away from the UN. Don't let other people be elected in government and also cancelling future presidential elections.

CLOVER

And forcing woman to leave the work force. There is no way that I am going to be a house wife for a long time. I want Maloney Linton to be president. Because she is a woman, she will use tax payer's money to cure diseases, she can also end climate change, make rights for people with special needs, eliminate violence from this country, have voting rights for everyone even the kids.

ALEX

And to protect wild life and prevent the extinction of all animals on Earth. Man I think I heard this all before.

SAM

And look at this, whoever resist his presidency will be banned from the country.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And look he is the one who sabotage the votes with the electronic voting machines, and who is the one who hack into Maloney Linton's email and post them to the public.

CLOVER

So what do you say we found our baddy?

SAM

Totally and now let's show this to the public itself.

The Alarm came off in the office and the Spies and Victor notice the Alarm.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right now is a bad time, we have to go now.

The Spies and Victor ran out from the office. Suddenly Ronald Von Thump's bodyguards. The Spies and Victor skid to a halt and throw kicks right at them and sending them flying and crashing through the wall. The Spies and Victor ran out from the office.

CUT TO

INT MESSAGE ROOM THUMP TOWER

The Spies and Victor accidentally ran into the massage room of Thump Towers and Ronald's wife was in there having a massage.

RONALD VON THUMP'S WIFE

Oh hello.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hi are you his wife?

RONALD VON THUMP'S WIFE

Yes… Ronald

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

UH OH

Ronald Von Thump came in with his bodyguards with a evil grin on his face

CUT TO

INT. THUMP TOWER BASEMENT LATER

In the basement the Spies are strapped down on the table with 3 lasers pointing at them.

RONALD VON THUMP

They all laugh at me being president every one of them even my own kids, they even made a joke about me from a cartoon show.

CLOVER

Um yeah you're running for president is a bad thing you'll just ruin the country, go back being a billionaire.

RONALD VON THUMP

Not me I am talking about Maloney Linton she'll be a terrible president I say all woman running countries are terrible, they will just ruin them

SAM

As if you're the one who is going to make this country terrible.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Speaking of becoming president why do want to be president so badly?

RONALD VON THUMP

I'll tell you why over the years I see some of the worse presidents ever, they don't do the issues that the government want them to fix, and I heard that Maloney is running for president I knew I have to stop here. I could easily buy my way into being president but the people say that'll be cheating.

ALEX

Totally, and you're more than a cheater you're the worse candidate ever.

SAM

Yeah you don't have my vote, neither anyone else.

RONALD VON THUMP

Not until I active the nanobots, lust taking control of every voter lust making me win in a landslide.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We knew it.

Ronald press a button on his remote activating all of the nanobots. On the TV screen all of the nanobots are activated in every voter's brain. The voter's eyes glowed and all started to vote for Thump.

One of THUMP'S bodyguards activate the lasers and started to cut upward at each of the spies.

CLOVER

Ok getting cut in half by a laser is so retro.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What about me?

RONALD VON THUMP

You, you're coming with me, bring him to my office boys, I got a kid's brain to brainwash. Haha hahahahaha

Ronald and his bodyguards take Victor into the elevator and the elevator go right up to the upper floor.

Suddenly Victor appeared out from nowhere behind the spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls

The spies screamed.

SAM

Victor you used your powers to escape and free us

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, now it's time to free you.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow roots and destroy the lasers. He then uses the WOOHP magic eraser to free the spies from their straps. The spies leap off from the table and the spies and Victor ran out from the basement.

CUT TO

INT. RONALD VON THUMP'S OFFICE SUNSET EVENING

A scientist picked up a nanobots from the tray and stick it up into Victor's Clone's ear. Suddenly the clone turned into a pile of leaves.

RONALD VON THUMP

Wait the kid turned into a pile of leaves

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's not the real me it's my clone.

SAM

This ends now Thump

Suddenly mind controlled voters came into the office and surrounded the spies and Victor.

RONALD VON THUMP

Do you know that I can also control their will with the nanobots?

SAM

High Vacuity Disrupting Sound Wave Bomb Box, do your thing.

Sam activated the boom box making all of the voters to snap out from their mind control. They are all confused and want to know where they are. Ronald press a button on his desk making s robot suit appear out from the floor. He leaps into it and puts it on.

RONALD VON THUMP

Do you think that I will go without a fight?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Leave this to me grills.

A giant bud came around Victor and he transforms into his force of nature mode. He flies straight at Ronald tackling him and crashing through the wall of the office and right sown to the streets of New York.

VOTER 1

Could you tell us what is going on here?

ALEX

Ronald Von Thump, is evil and is feeding you lies.

CLOVER

You think that he is a god candidate, but inside he is the same old man.

SAM

He thinks if Maloney Linton wins the election she'll make it worse not better, that she is sick and untrustworthy, but deep down inside she is a very skilled leader who just made a mistake in the past and want to make it up for it as president, by fallowing in her husband's footsteps. What makes America hood is change even in their leadership, we change our leaders 4-8 years due to the popularity of the current president.

ALEX

And with change comes a new leader.

CLOVER

Doesn't matter if you, are an American man, woman or someone new in the country, he or she will make this country more than good, but amazing.

SAM

If we want to change this country for the better, we have to choose a leader who experience and determine perseverance, doesn't matter what he or she does to this country he or she will do it the American way with skills, experience, kindness, heart and who'll make this country better.

VOTER 2

What were we thinking, having an unexperienced man in office that's terrible?

VOTER 3

Let's change our vote now before it's too late.

They all left the room.

SAM

Speaking of Thump I wonder how Victor is doing with him.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF NEW YORK

On the streets of New York city Ronald Von Thump fires lasers from his robot suit right at Victor. Victor uses his Shield it-formisted to reflect the laser fire back at Ronald hitting him and send him crashing into a parked truck.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves from the branches on his back right at Ronald making his armor scratch on impact.

RONALD VON THUMP

You're using plants as weapons, those aren't weapons this is.

Ronald presses a button on his robot suit making a laser beam came down from space and headed towards Victor. Victor kicked the laser beam back up into space. Victor uses the Clone-to-mist o matic to clone 11 more copies of himself. He and his clones fire razor sharp leaves right at Ronald. Ronald uses his force field to block the attack. Victor and his clones fly right at Ronald and all throw punches at him hitting him sending him flying across the sky and sending him crashing through 3 building and crash onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You say the American government is lazy for not doing it's job, you think you can run the government yourself literally, news flash you're never fit to be president only the ones who have experience.

Victor and all of his clones all throw kicks right at Ronald. Ronald fires his laser cannon at Victor and his clones cutting all of Victor's clones in half and turning them into leaves. Victor levitates the leaves into the air and shoots them all about Ronald. Ronald fires lasers at the leaves turning them all into ashes.

RONALD VON THUMP

I won't let you ruin my plan as president, I women are terrible leaders ever and I won't let you ruin my plan also to prevent her to become president.

Ronald throws a punch at Victor. Victor turned invisible and dodged the punch. Victor throws a knee strike in the chest and throws a punch in the face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

(invisible)

Women are great leaders from around the world from Queen Elizabeth the Second to Chancellor Angela Merkel, did they ruin their countries no they didn't.

Victor turned visible again and uses his plant manipulation powers to grow giant roots out from the ground and wrap them around Ronald. The spies landed on the ground from flying on their Jetpack back packs.

CLOVER

In every country a great leader can be anyone.

SAM

A man or a woman

ALEX

They do great for what they do even if they make a mistake.

SAM

Or a rumor comes by about them that's not true they just continue to do their best.

RONALD VON THUMP

Oh I only want to be president because the voters are easily stupid.

CLOVER

Alright that is just rude.

SAM

Victor send him flying.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Gladly.

Victor's fist glowed bright green and throws a punch right at Ronald hitting him and sending him flying right towards Thump Towers.

Ronald crashes into the towers causing a chain reaction and making the towers to collapses.

ALEX

Now that's how you take down a buddy.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the spies' penthouse the spies and Victor are watching the news.

On the News Maloney Linton wins the election.

NEWS ANCHOR

It's official Maloney Linton won and made history at the very first female president, we hope that she'll do a great job as president.

A Hologram of Jerry came out from the TV screen

JERRY

Just to have you know that we recovered Ronald from the destruction of Thump towers, and now he is locked up in the containment facility the only president he'll be there is the president off all of the baddies.

CLOVER

Good we hope he'll won run for president.

JERRY

Me neither, and now Maloney Linton is president we shall enjoy what she has to offer.

The hologram of Jerry turned off

NEW ANCHOR

In some breaking news famous rapper Kyle Best is going to running for president in the year 2020 we hope that won't happen.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

Us neither

Clover pointed the remote to the TV and changed the challenge.


End file.
